fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Edwardtruong2006/DTG TVT Feat Log
I'm doing this so Prom has an easier time with her life. Here's the notable shit I found that Alpha can do Poison Manipulation, and Resistance to Power Nullification and Transmutation: "And it seems that daedric princes may not be able to die, but incapacitation is quite possible. The Wabbajack doesn't remove the godmodder's powers, but merely weakens them. Sheogorath takes a bite and immediately crumples to the ground of having just taken a bite out of the most poisonous cheese wheel to ever exist. The godmodder, however, does not escape unscathed. 1 damage dealt to godmodder." Matter Manipulation: "The potato fly swarm immediately gets eaten by SCP-682. The godmodder proceeds to punch out SCP-682 with a punch that completely disintegrates most of the matter in SCP-682's face." Death Manipulation and Shapeshifting: "Each and every one of the D-Class personnel die as soon as the liquid hits their lips. The resulting devastation releases more than half of the SC Ps contained on the continent after the cups of godmodder assume a humanoid form." Fire Manipulation and Attack Reflection: "Trip casts haste on herself (if I get genders wrong, don't get offended, I have to go by avatars and guess), and gets stabbed in the face by the godmodder while attempting to backstab him. The godmodder cuts the magical ice leaf storm out of the air with a large flamethrower, then redirects the meteors straight at stormer, who is immediately blasted by the combined explosion of both the meteors and his own missiles. Indirect's Youtube channel racks up more and more subscribes." "The godmodder instead reflects the laser at the missiles, blowing them all up. " Explosion Manipulation: Armored's barrage flies through the air, and Mc Mahon marches towards the godmodder. Both are completely blown away by a force explosion from the godmodder. "I don't care what your dumb contract said, I never signed it." Resistance to Time Stop: Earl's knives fly through the air in time-stop... and the godmodder ducks. During the time stop. All of the knives pass harmlessly over his head (unless your name is Vince Mc Mahon). All except one, which the godmodder casually plucks out of the air and plunges into Earl's eye. Summoning, Forcefields, and EMPS: The virtualoid army, Raiden, and Jet-stream Sam all attempt to attack the godmodder, but he isn't there anymore. Instead, there is a very large tank. Godmodder's tank summoned! They all open fire on the tank, reducing its shields down to 75% The godmodder leaves his tank and EMPs twenty of the 100 squads of virtualoids. The tank runs over another 10 of them. Energy Manipulation: The godmodder refuses to surrender, then smashes hartmut's tea-set. The reason it must end in violence is because the godmodder wants it to end in violence. The contract with Kyuubey is called off when Kyuubey's best attempt is rebutted by the godmodder blasting him with a supernova. Mind Manipulation: "You summon ultimate chimera. What could go wrong you ask? The godmodder mind controls it onto his side." Resistance to Hacking: bugsniper fails his attempt at ruining the godmodder's biometrics, since the godmodder's stuff uses a completely different set of coding an isn't vulnerable to heartbleed. Sound Manipulation: fury casts haste on the party, causing all AG attacks after this post to mini-crit! ichigo summons a dragon to the battlefield and orders it to attack. The godmodder then outdoes the dubstep blast with his own. "Mine goes Up to Eleven!" Empowerment and Rage Power: OHMY$#@%@WHYWOULDYOUAGGHTHESOUNDISSOANNOYING!!!!! The godmodder agrees with me, and begins squishing them, doubling his attack speed as he becomes enraged. The godmodder, now enraged tears through one rounds' worth of brass band early, he will be free next round. Category:Blog posts